


My Little Secret

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anger, Biting, Breakfast, Cheating, Coffee, Conversations, Crying, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fade to Black, French Kissing, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Holding Hands, Hurt, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Librarians, Little Black Dress, Lunch, Marking, Marriage, Mistress, Morning After, New York City, No Strings Attached, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Reading, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Content, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Whiskey & Scotch, Work In Progress, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy is hopelessly in love with Calum, though she shouldn’t be because he is married. But when she tries to end things will fate let her?And what happens when fate also decides to throw Luke into the picture too? One big mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Feel The Darkness Closing In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with 5 Seconds of Summer. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "That's kind of a pathetic reason," Wendy teased as she stuck her tongue out at him before heading outside and looking at the list again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this fic add me here and we can talk about it or you know just talk anyway [wendydarlingfics](http://wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  

Wendy chewed nervously on her lip as she sat in the car that Calum was driving. They were somewhere in New York City and he was taking her out in public for the very first time on a date. Their first date in Wendy's mind though she really hoped they didn't get caught together because then the world would know, Calum's wife would know that he was cheating on her and as much as she hated being Calum's secret, his side piece as a few of her friends called her, she didn't want to lose him not when she was in love with him and she just hated their circumstances though a part of her was glad that it seemed Calum at least wanted to do things with her now that didn't just include sex.

When she felt the car slow down, Wendy turned to look at Calum, "You brought me to a hotel?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow curiously. "I thought this date was more than just sex for you?" she asked trying not to let her disappointment show at this newest development.

"This isn't about sex," Calum shrugged as he gave Wendy a smile. "Go inside and tell them you came to pick up the things a Mr. Smith left for a Mrs. Smith."

Wendy just gave Calum a look but eventually she left the car and headed inside the hotel. Once inside she went to the front desk giving the receptionist a smile before asking what Calum had told her to ask. When she did she watched curiously as the woman rummaged through some things then handed her three slips of paper.

Taking the pieces of paper Wendy read the first one and smiled. It was simply listed as Scavenger Hunt and as she went to the other two pieces of paper she saw a list of things to find on one and then on the second list there were questions to ask, as many questions as there were things to find.

Heading back outside Wendy stopped when she saw Calum waiting for her outside the car, "A scavenger hunt?" she asked as she handed him one of the pieces of paper. The one with the questions.

"Yes," Calum smirked as he watched Wendy come to a stop in front of him and when she handed him a piece of paper he took it from her. "The questions are so I can get to know you better."

Smiling some Wendy felt her cheeks getting hot. She was glad that Calum wanted to get to know her as more than just a woman he could have sex with. She was glad that he was trying at least, even if he would never leave his wife maybe he could at least fall in love with her too.

"And I could get to know you as well," she stated realizing she really didn't know him that well either though she may have known him a bit better than he knew her but only because she paid attention to the little things. She paid attention to him and things that made him tick.

Calum offered Wendy a smile, "You could," he said almost sounding guilty and Wendy wondered if he was. If he felt guilty because he knew she didn't know him that well either, because she wasn't his wife, she was just the woman he started an affair with after a chance meeting at some party."Now let's get started yeah?" he asked his voice interuppting Wendy's thoughts.

"Yeah," Wendy giggled as she looked at the list and a smirk appeared on her lips. "Find a gift shop," she muttered before turning on her heels and heading back inside of the hotel. Coming to stop at the gift shop inside of the hotel she looked at Calum, "That one was kind of easy. What's the question now?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Looking over the list of questions Calum smiled as he chose one, "If you could live anywhere, where would it be and why?"

Wendy had to think of her answer for the longest time, "Paris," she finally spoke as she felt a blush coming onto her cheeks. "It just has this romantic feeling to it and I'm a sucker for romance," she sighed knowing that her current situation of being a married man's mistress may not prove it but it was true. "What about you?" she asked wondering where he would chose to live if he had to pick anywhere.

"Paris as well," Calum admitted as he spoke and looked away from Wendy. He almost looked a bit sad and it kind of broke Wendy's heart to see him look that way. "I just want to be close to the Eiffel Tower," he shrugged his shoulders as he smiled though it didn't look genuine.

"That's kind of a pathetic reason," Wendy teased as she stuck her tongue out at him before heading outside and looking at the list again. The hotel was in the middle of a busy downtown street and she was half sure that they could find everything or almost everything on the list without even having to use the car.

Looking up from the list again she smiled when she noticed another thing on it right in plain sight. Find a fire hydrant. Walking to the fire hydrant Wendy looked at Calum who took a picture with his cell phone.

"Just as a check mark for the ones we have done," Calum said and Wendy guessed it made sense. Going silent she watched him look down at the list in his hand as he looked at another question. "What are three things you would tell your sixteen year old self?"

Wendy again had to think before answering, "Don't ever kiss Bobby Owens. He'll break your heart by dating your sister one day," she said remembering her first boyfriend. "Enjoy life more and stop being so stuck in your books and also be glad you graduated and left most of the selfish pricks you went to high school with behind."

"Your sister's boyfriend kissed you?" Calum asked and he sounded generally surprised. Wendy was even surprised, surprised that Calum seemed to remember her mentioning Bobby and her sister the few times she had.

Nodding Wendy shrugged, "I was hopelessly in love with him and it just sort of happened. I didn't realize until months later that he was even interested in my sister and then they started dating," she said as she walked away from the fire hydrant." I just have really shitty luck with boys."

After saying that Wendy walked off before Calum could say more and for the next hour they kept finding and marking things off their lists of stuff to find. It was an hour of fun and it was an hour of getting to know the man who she had already fallen for and she knew that she could finally understand why she loved him. He was the man she had always wanted, even if he was already tied to someone else for life.

By the time the hour was done Wendy sat down on a bench and looked at Calum, "I think this is the last thing. So what's the last question?" she asked him as she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Describe three weaknesses you have?" Calum asked as he sat down beside Wendy on the bench and snapped a selfie of them both.

Looking away from Calum, Wendy sighed because she knew her first weakness, she knew it well because it was sitting right beside her but damn it she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him that. She wasn't sure if she could tell him that. He probably already knew anyway that he would be one of her weaknesses.

"The first one is easy," Wendy finally stated as she looked at him again. "He has brown hair, the cutest smile I've ever seen and an accent to die for," she smiled as she ran a hand through her hair. "He also happens to be sitting next to me."

At Wendy's words Calum went silent and he chewed on his lip. "And your other two?" he asked his voice squeaking slightly.

"Books even still at twenty-four it is always books. I can get lost and pretend for awhile," Wendy smiled knowing she was still a book nerd much like her sixteen year old self. "And pizza. I think Michael and I could get on well with the pizza thing," she laughed knowing he had told her all about his band mates though she had yet to meet them, maybe never would meet them.

"You're one of my weakness too," Calum confessed as he locked eyes with her. "I know it's wrong but it's true and I don't think I can change that if I tried," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "But my wife is also one of my weaknesses as well," he admitted sounding honest which kind of hurt Wendy if she herself was being honest. "I still love her as much as I did the day I married her."

Hearing his answer Wendy frowned at it, "But what about me? If you love her so much why are you in my bed whenever you come to New York? Why do you fly me every where to see you?"

"Because I'm addicted to you," Calum answered as he made a face. "I love her but I can't quit you."

Wendy frowned again at his words but before she could say more she heard his phone go off and she knew, she just knew from the ring tone that it was his wife. She had heard that ring tone so often, usually waking her up from deep sleeps on nights when Calum had slept in her bed.

"I have to take this," Calum muttered as he looked at Wendy, giving her a look that made her think he was afraid she'd be upset and maybe he was right. "She's back at the hotel though and I just can't ignore her call. It could be important."

Shaking her head Wendy just remained silent as she watched Calum answer the phone. She hadn't known he had brought his wife to New York. Usually when he came he was alone or with the band but this time he had brought the wife. He had brought her to Wendy's state. Maybe even minutes from Wendy's apartment and she was livid.

Standing up she slipped off while Calum was distracted and began the walk to her apartment. She wasn't exactly sure just how far away they were because he had taken her to a non busy part of the city but she could find her way. She had been living here now for four years and she could do it.

As she walked away though she knew she was crazy for how she felt. Being hurt over his wife calling, being hurt that she was only just an addiction to him. "I have to end things," she whispered to herself knowing she couldn't keep it up. She couldn't keep being his dirty secret. That little secret on the side. She had to have more dignity than that.


	2. All My Mistakes Are Slowly Drowning Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Isn't your wife going to wonder why you left her?" Wendy asked a bit harshly as she kept her gaze off Calum as best as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this fic add me here and we can talk about it or you know just talk anyway [wendydarlingfics](http://wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com/)

Wendy sighed softly as she stood in the kitchen of her apartment making coffee. It had been a month since she had walked away from her date with Calum and since then she had been doing her best at avoiding him. She had ignored his text and phone calls to her cell phone and when he called the phone in her apartment she had convinced her roommate Eli to lie for her or just tell him that she didn't want to talk.

She knew Eli was probably tired of doing it but Wendy was still firm in her stance that she didn't want to have contact with Calum and that their relationship was done. She may have been one of his weaknesses but so was his wife, a woman he claimed to still love. A woman who he had brought to the same city as her and had attempted to cheat on right under her nose.

That had been Wendy's wake up call that things were over between them and maybe it was stupid of her to do it so suddenly and just stop contacting him but she felt that was the only way she could do it. If she kept contact with him or even had to tell him face to face she'd just chicken out because Calum made her weak and she hated that, she hated being weak over a man. Especially a married man.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall Wendy turned her head, catching sight of Eli as he ran a hand through his messy long, dark hair. He really was attractive and maybe in another life she would have fallen for him instead of getting involved with Calum but sadly Eli was gay and in a relationship with the same man he had dated in high school and Wendy half suspected soon that Randall would pop the question to Eli.

"Sleep well?" Wendy asked once the coffee was done and she poured the steaming life saver into her waiting mug. "I don't think you were home by the time I went to bed."

"I wasn't," Eli answered sounding sheepish and as Wendy went to the table where the plate with her toast was she saw he looked just as sheepish. "I was actually out with Randall and Luke," he informed her and as a guilty expression formed on his face it made Wendy raise an eyebrow.

"Luke?" Wendy questioned as she kept her eyebrow raised. "Whose Luke?"

Eli kept his guilty look as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "Luke Hemmings," he said and it was barely even there but it was loud enough that Wendy heard and when she did she froze for a bit.

"As in Calum's band mate?" Wendy finally asked when she could talk.

"Yeah," Eli nodded his head as he joined Wendy at the table. "I mean you know I know them. How else do you think we got invited to that party where you met Calum?" he asked as he sighed. "Apparently they're in New York to do a few business things and stuff..and I may have offered to let Luke crash in our spare bedroom."

Wendy who had picked up her coffee to take another sip, once again froze at Eli's words. She was sure she had to have heard him wrong though she knew deep down she hadn't. "And is he here now?" she asked her voice going lower. "Did he take you up on your offer?"

Eli once again nodded his head and Wendy felt a sense of dread building in her stomach because the last thing she wanted or needed was to actually finally meet or see a band mate of Calum's. She doubted any of them knew her or who she was but she knew who they were and they'd be a reminder of Calum. They'd remind her of the man she had been trying to run away from.

"How long is he staying for?" Wendy asked before taking a bite of her toast though her appetite had dwindled slightly.

"Three or four days," Eli answered as he shrugged his shoulders and he gave her a tiny smile. "I'm sorry but Wendy, Luke's been my friend for years. I grew up with him in Australia and after I moved here we still kept in touch and I just wanted to spend more time with him even if he'll be busy most of the time."

Sighing Wendy finished her toast first before speaking again, "I get it," she told Eli as she returned his smile finally. "I don't like it but I get it," she said as she stood from where she sat, taking her dirty dishes to the sink. "Now to make this up to me I think you should do the dishes while I get ready for work," she muttered hoping her shift at the library went by quick even if she did dread coming home now.

"Deal," Eli agreed and at his agreement Wendy turned on her heel and headed to the bathroom to get ready for her day.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He did what?!" Carly asked as she eyed Wendy skeptically after Wendy had confessed to her co-worker about what Eli had done with Luke because besides Eli, Carly was the only other person in her life who knew about her affair with Calum and she hadn't even meant for Carly to find out. It was just something she had done when she cornered a drunk Wendy at the last Christmas party their boss threw at his house.

Wendy laughed as she sat in the back with Carly, "You heard what he did and I'm not repeating it," she said knowing she didn't want to rehash the details.

"I know but I'm just shocked," Carly sighed as she shook her head. "I just figured he'd be considerate of your feelings. I mean he has to know seeing anything connected to Calum is just going to make moving on hard for you because you still love Calum."

"I never said I loved Calum," Wendy corrected Carly as she chewed on her lip briefly. "How could I love someone who I only had sex with and spent certain weekends in secret with?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow her brown eyes locking with Carly's blue ones.

Carly scoffed visibly at Wendy's words, "You never had to say it Win," she sighed finally resorting to using the nickname she rarely used on Wendy. "It's in how you deal with it and not to mention feelings come with sex," she shrugged before watching a patron come into the library and she lowered her voice. "You two had sex and somewhere on your part love got made..it happens and you still love him and the wound is still fresh and Eli should have been more aware of that."

"But he wasn't," Wendy whispered no longer denying what Carly had said about love because what was the use? "But can we just change the subject now?" she asked right before the patron from earlier came to the desk to check out some books which kept Carly too busy to answer her request.

Once the patron was gone though Carly diverted her attention back to Wendy and nodded her head. "Before you brought up your sordid news I was actually going to ask you to come out with me to that new club they opened a block from here," she smiled though Wendy looked a bit apprehensive something Carly must have picked up on because she heaved a sighed. "Come on Win, when was the last time you even went out and had fun and no your fun with he who should not be named doesn't count."

Going silent Wendy blushed a bit because she knew Carly had her there. She rarely did go out but that was because she liked to stay in with a good book but it seemed now days staying in just reminded her of how much pain she was in.

"I guess the last time I went out and had fun was when I met him.." Wendy finally spoke again trailing off on her words though she knew Carly would know who she meant. "Can I think over your offer and text you with my answer later?" she asked not sure if she could commit just yet.

Carly looked as if she was having an internal battle with herself after Wendy asked that but finally the woman sighed rather loudly, "Fine but if you change your mind don't complain to me when all you do is mope at home."

"Understood," Wendy said as she nodded her head and things once again fell silent between her and Carly.

It was a nice kind of silence and somehow during it they went about their work day and soon the day was over but Wendy still didn't have an answer for Carly so she knew she'd indeed have to text her though as they parted ways once outside the library Wendy began to doubt she'd text Carly and as she walked down the busy New York City streets her mind was made up on not texting and just staying in once she made her daily run to the Starbucks across from the apartment she shared with Eli.

Making it to the Starbucks she walked inside and before she could even make it to the counter to order she froze as her eyes immediately landed on a table a few feet away. A table where Calum sat beside a woman..a woman she knew well from her pictures in tabloids with Calum. The woman was his wife and fucking hell this wasn't her day at all.

A day which seemed to be getting worse when Calum who had probably felt her staring at him, looked up and caught her eyes and it was the moment their eyes locked that she was sure whatever was left of her heart had crumbled and she turned on her heel, immediately heading outside because now she no longer wanted her coffee, she wanted to get across the street and just head to her bedroom and maybe text Carly saying she'd go. If Wendy didn't go she'd just mope for sure now.

"Wendy!" Calum's voice called out right before Wendy had made it inside her apartment building and against her better judgement she turned to face him.

"Isn't your wife going to wonder why you left her?" Wendy asked a bit harshly as she kept her gaze off Calum as best as she could.

"My wife's actually why I came after you," Calum admitted as he walked a bit closer to her though he didn't dare try to touch her. "Amelia knows everything," he sighed and Wendy finally looked at him almost dumb founded. "That's why I've been trying to get a hold of you. I told her everything after you left me because I think I realized I love her and I want to make things work," he said and as he continued to talk Wendy did her best to keep composed. 

Wendy forced a smile after taking in Calum's words, "Congratulations then," she muttered as swallowed around a lump that had formed in her throat. "And good luck making things work," she said before once again turning and going inside of the apartment building because what was left to say to Calum?

Pressing the button for the elevator she got on once the doors opened and as she pressed the button for her floor, she broke down crying finally now having her mind made up. She was going to go out to that club with Carly.


	3. Maybe We Could Leave Here And No One Would Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "How can they be in love when they were both cheating on each other?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this fic add me here and we can talk about it or you know just talk anyway [wendydarlingfics](http://wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com/)

Wendy nervously looked up at Carly hours later as she sat in the bathroom at the woman's house. After her run in with Calum she had texted Carly back as soon as she got home, telling her she'd be going out with her and Carly had replied back asking if Wendy could come over so that Carly could do her make up and help her get ready.

Apparently Carly thought she should be knock out gorgeous because as Carly had said while doing Wendy's make-up, she really needed to get laid again so she was dressing Wendy up for a one night stand and Wendy wasn't totally sure how to handle it if she was being honest.

She was still apparently in love with Calum if the encounter with him this afternoon had hurt her and what would be the use of just sleeping with another man? Even if there were no strings. Sex always eventually tended to complicate things and hadn't Carly just today said feelings come with sex. The last thing Wendy needed was feelings for anyone else.

"Are you sure I'll look okay?" Wendy finally voiced once Carly laid down the make up. "I mean I'm not going to look like some clown or something."

Carly laughed as she shook her head, "Relax, Win," she sighed as she moved away from the mirror giving Wendy a view of herself. "Do you look like a clown?"

"No," Wendy answered as she shook her head as she kept admiring Carly's handy work. Wendy actually looked really good and she had to give it Carly, Carly had done her make up well and Wendy almost wished she wore make up more often but she just wasn't a make up girl, not to mention make up usually broke her out bad if she wore it too often.

"Of course you don't," Carly smiled as she walked to the door of the bathroom. "Now get out of here and go put that little black dress I picked out for you on. I'm sure with that you'll be stunning and any man would want you in their bed for a night."

Rolling her eyes, Wendy stood from where she sat, "But I don't want to be in just any man's bed," she sighed knowing deep down she'd rather be in Calum's bed and maybe that made her a bitch. She had ended things because she knew he'd never leave his wife and today well that had proved that and yet she still wanted him.

She wanted him even if that made her a homewrecker and maybe she shouldn't have fallen in love with him knowing he was married. She should have had better control on her heart.

"Yeah well he's gone now," Carly called out as Wendy exited the bathroom and Wendy swore she hated Carly a bit for that reminder. It wasn't something she'd forget for awhile anyway. Nor could she forget seeing Amelia in person today in the coffee shop with Calum. 

Amelia really truly was a beauty and the pictures taken of her by the paparazzi or fans really did her no justice Wendy thought as she flashbacked to the brief glance she had of her today. The way the other woman's blonde hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and her clothes were probably some of the best anyone could buy. She could half see why Calum loved her and why he now wanted to make it work. No one would let a catch like that go.

Shaking her head as she came out of her thoughts, Wendy went to Carly's room where she found the black dress laid out on the bed and she closed the door, locking it before stripping out of what she had on and after she had she blushed as she did a once over of the black lacy bra and panties she had on.

Wearing black underwear had also been Carly's idea and once she got here she knew why because Carly had told her black meant she had plans on getting laid and it was another theory of Carly's that made Wendy want to roll her eyes but she had contained herself and now well, now she'd be putting on a black dress and at least her underwear would match her clothes though she had never really cared about that.

Picking up the dress Wendy slowly slid it on and once it was on she pulled the hem down slightly, making a face at how short it still was and it showed way too much leg for her liking but it was too late now to back out and not wear it. Not to mention she knew if she didn't wear it she'd never hear the end of it from Carly.

"Such a people pleaser Wendy," Wendy sighed as she spoke to herself as she slipped on a pair of shoes that Carly had also left out and she was thankful they didn't have much heel. Wendy really hated high heels and every time she wore some she was afraid she'd break her leg or neck. "You really need to grow a backbone," she finished as she walked to the door and unlocked it as she stepped out, seeing Carly come out of the bathroom with her make up done and a new dress on.

"You ready?" Carly asked as she arched an eyebrow at Wendy.

Wendy nodded her head in response to Carly's words, "As ready as I'll ever be," she spoke as she forced a smile as Carly walked towards her and when she reached her, Wendy turned letting Carly lead the way out of her place and to the elevator.

It was a silent ride down to the lobby and both women it seemed were content with that because neither said a word as Carly hitched them a cab and it was only once they were in the back of one did Wendy speak again. "Why do you want me to have a one night stand so bad for?" she asked in a hushed voice so the driver couldn't hear much. "Didn't you tell me today at work that sex creates feelings and that's the last thing I need is more feelings for someone."

"I did say that," Carly confirmed with a swift nod of her head, some of her brown curls getting in her eyes which she moved away quickly. "But that only happens if you keep sleeping with the person. One night stands are simple Wendy and they don't create feelings. Haven't you ever had one?"

At Carly's question, Wendy felt her cheeks get warm because no she had never really had a true one night stand. Calum probably should have been one but then after they had exchanged numbers and kept meeting up and the rest was sort of history.

Shaking her head timidly Wendy felt her blush grow, "No," she admitted her voice still hushed though it sounded even more hushed now because she was partly embarrassed. "Is it bad that I haven't? I mean is this a crucial step I'm missing out on in life?" she asked feeling a bit unsure. 

Carly laughed as she shook her head, "Oh Wendy you are so innocent in some ways even if you did have an affair with a married man," she said as she sighed. "It's not bad...it just means I need to corrupt you and get you a proper one night stand."

Wendy went silent at that because deep down she wasn't sure she wanted to be corrupted but again she wasn't going to argue with Carly.

Looking out the window of the cab as it drove down the New York City streets, Wendy used the silence to let her mind wander again and maybe she shouldn't have because every time it did, it always went back to Calum which was bad. Though this time she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing, more than likely though it was something with his wife. With Amelia and deep down Wendy was once again jealous.

It was only when she felt Carly nudge her slightly that Wendy came out of her thoughts and she realized they were at the club. Blushing again she watched Carly get out after paying and then she too followed suit, following Carly inside the club which was crowded and playing loud music though it wasn't loud enough that she couldn't hear Carly.

"Oh, you didn't tell me Eli was here," Carly spoke as they made their way to the bar, her eyes going to a spot at the bar as she did so.

"That's because I didn't know he was going to be here," Wendy replied as she followed Carly's eyesight towards the bar and she came to a stop because at the bar was her roommate as well as a group of four men and one blonde woman and Wendy couldn't go closer because the blonde was Amelia and one of the four men was Calum and did the world hate her?

Why couldn't she have been informed that Eli was going to be here? Why couldn't she have been informed that he was going to be here with Calum and Calum's wife?

But then Wendy knew why she wasn't informed. Because when she had gotten home Eli nor his friend and Calum's band mate Luke had been there and they hadn't made it back either by the time she left to go to Carly's and the world really did fucking hate her.

"Wendy?" Carly spoke and her friend's voice brought Wendy out of her thoughts and she realized Carly had turned and was facing her now. "Are you okay?" she asked a bit of curiousness in her voice.

Shaking her head Wendy looked away from where Eli was, "No," she admitted honestly. "Calum and his wife are some of the people with Eli right now."

"Oh," Carly whispered as her face dropped slightly. "We..we can leave if you want," she said though she sounded hesitant and Wendy knew then that Carly didn't really want to leave, she was just suggesting it to be nice to Wendy.

"We don't have..." Wendy started but she stopped when she felt someone sling their arm around her and as she turned her head she faked a smile at the sight of Eli's boyfriend Randall.

"Winnie," Randall smiled using his nickname for Wendy. "Elijah didn't mention you'd be joining us tonight," he said as he started to move with Wendy heading to where Eli was with the other people. 

Wendy chewed her lip as she followed beside Randall awkwardly, looking back to see Carly following close behind. "That's because he didn't know I was coming," she said as she felt a ball of nerves building in her stomach the closer they got to Eli.

Wendy clearly wasn't ready to face Calum or his wife and now she really wanted to take Carly up on the offer of leaving or even just to turn and run but sadly she didn't.

Instead she just took a deep breath and said a silent prayer asking God to forgive her later when she got shitfaced because that was the only way she was going to get through this night.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly an hour later Wendy who sat at the bar, downing her third Rum and Coke sighed as she looked out at the dance floor where Calum was with Amelia and she hated that she was jealous, mainly because Amelia with her perfect blonde hair had been nothing but nice to her.

Amelia who knew the truth had been nice even if things were tense and the air was thick and it was only those signs that let Wendy know that besides Amelia knowing everyone else had somehow knew too..everyone that had consisted of Eli, Randall, Carly and then Calum's bandmates.

Michael who had a red dye job at the moment and Ashton with his curly hair and dimples and then Luke who was also friends with Eli. They all knew about her and Calum and how had it came to that because she had thought that secret had been one of the most well kept and hell if they knew then how come the media or his fans never found out?

"You know staring at them isn't going to change the fact that, that isn't you out there with him," a bitter sounding voice spoke from beside Wendy and she turned her head, seeing the boy with the lip ring and scruffy beard, the one she now knew was Luke sitting beside her.

"I'm not staring," Wendy replied back equally as bitter and she half wondered why Luke had sounded bitter. "Just watching two people clearly in love," she shrugged before taking a long drink of her alcoholic beverage almost wishing it would take away all her troubles but it wasn't.

Her words also seemed to make Luke laugh as he shook his head, "Love?" he questioned as his blue eyes locked with Wendy's brown ones. "How can they be in love when they were both cheating on each other?"

Wendy paused slightly at Luke's words and she wanted to question him on how he knew that they were both cheating but then much like a rubber band being snapped or shot, everything snapped into place for Wendy. Luke's bitterness moments before all made sense to her now.

"Does Calum know you were sleeping with his wife?" she questioned watching as the boy beside of her took a long drink from the beer bottle in his hands.

Wendy was almost thankful that everyone else was all scattered out on the dance floor though and no one was close enough to hear this conversation, especially when Luke shook his head no.

"She broke things off with me when you ended whatever it was you had with Calum," Luke finally spoke again and for once he didn't sound bitter. He sounded almost broken and for some reason Wendy felt for him because right now she felt the same. "She said since Cal had finally came clean she wanted to end it while she could...make it work with the man she loved. I was so fucking naive for thinking Amelia would ever fall in love with me though she was my best friend long before she was Calum's wife."

Going silent as Luke ranted, Wendy looked down at her drink and she chewed her bottom lip. She hadn't known Luke had been friends with Amelia first but then again Wendy really hadn't known much besides sex with Calum and the little tidbits he'd drop. What she should have known though was that her ending the affair would have had more consequences than just her heartbreak though she hadn't ever considered that Calum's wife would also have been having an affair on the side. An affair she ended because Wendy had let her husband go.

"I'm sorry," Wendy apologized as she let her free hand go to rest on Luke's thigh before she could even stop herself and that action seemed to charge the air around them, making it feel like static. "I just..I guess I thought they were happy and he loved her and was never going to leave her and that wasn't fair to me," she explained even if she did hate herself for ending things because she missed Calum terribly and she still loved him.

When Luke didn't say anything at first Wendy was almost afraid that maybe she had said the wrong thing or maybe she shouldn't have placed her hand on his thigh out of sympathy, because that was all it was. She felt sympathy for him because she knew his pain, it was a shared heartache.

"They weren't happy though even if they like to tell others and themselves they were and are," Luke finally spoke as he moved a bit closer to Wendy, the action somehow making her hand go higher on his thigh and Wendy's heartbeat began to beat a bit faster in her chest. "It's too late for being sorry though, isn't it?" he questioned as he leaned his head so that his lips where at her ear and Wendy could smell the alcohol on his breath but she didn't care about that.

What she cared about was the way his breath had hit her skin and created goosebumps as well as bringing back the ball of nerves that had once been there when Randall first brought her to the bar but had dissolved with each Rum and Coke that she had drank.

Wendy nodded her head slightly, "Yeah I guess it is," she agreed as she felt the nerves grow more when she felt a hand on the skin that the dress didn't cover. The static air between her and Luke it seemed just kept growing.

"We should ditch this place," Luke sighed though he kept his lips close to her ear and his hand went farther up her thigh and maybe just maybe Wendy heard a hint of something in his voice. A hint of something that made her believe she may just do what Carly had intended for her to do.

Though Wendy was fairly sure Carly hadn't meant for her to have a one night stand with someone so close to Calum.

"They'll notice we're gone," Wendy argued trying to find a reason, just one reason not to take him up on ditching the place. She knew if she did where it would lead and tomorrow morning she'd have to face the consequences and maybe Eli's wrath as well because Luke was also his good friend.

Luke shook his head at that, "Everyone already has someone else to occupy them right now," he told her and Wendy knew he was right. Eli was off with Randall, Calum had Amelia, Ashton had gone off with some girl he had met tonight or at least Wendy assumed that was the case and surprisingly Carly had pulled Michael out onto the dance floor though Carly didn't much matter because Carly had planned Wendy leaving with a man by the end of the night anyway.

Sighing, Wendy turned her head slightly to look at Luke and when she did she was surprised at just how close their faces were. "O..okay," she agreed a bit hesitantly as she shook her head before standing from the stool she had been sitting on. After she was standing she watched as Luke joined her and then she let him lead the way out of the club, vaguely hearing him telling her they could walk back to the apartment she shared with Eli since it was close.

Not arguing Wendy just stayed silent as she somehow fell into step beside Luke and their silence lasted all the way back to her apartment and even on the elevator ride up neither spoke a word but maybe or well in her case anyway, Wendy was too scared to say anything. She was afraid she'd say something wrong or just put her foot in her mouth.

It was only after they were inside of the apartment and inside Wendy's room that the silence was broken and of course it was Wendy who had spoke first.

"I...this..this doesn't mean..." Wendy started but she become frustrated when she got all tongue tied but luckily for her Luke knew what she meant because he nodded his head, an almost familiar understanding in his eyes.

"I know you don't love me Wendy," Luke said as he inched closer to where she stood and Wendy felt her cheeks heating up. "You love Calum and I love Amelia and this is just two lonely people looking to not be so lonely tonight."

Wendy nodded her head then and she found herself repeating Luke's words as she met him half way, "I love Calum and you love Amelia. Just two lonely people looking to not be so lonely tonight," she sighed though it got lost somewhere along the way as Luke's lips connected with her own in what could have only been described as a kiss that almost knocked her off her feet.

It half reminded her of her first kiss with Calum but she really didn't want to think of him, not here and definitely not now, not when Luke was walking her to the bed where she let herself fall back when they reached it. It would probably be a sin to think of Calum anyway.

Whimpering softly when Luke's lips left her neck, Wendy's eyes fell shut as she felt his hand inch up her dress slowly, almost too slowly in her opinion and she whimpered again not liking how he was teasing her with his hands or how his lips had found a home on her neck. A home where he was kissing and sucking at the skin and Wendy was half sure she'd have marks there tomorrow.

It was only when his hand had finally reached it's destination and his hand began to rub her through the material of her lacy underwear that Wendy moaned, her hips lifting up as her eyelids clenched shut tighter.

"Fuck," she hissed out liking the contact and the way he was touching her. Like his hands were skilled and she was one of the guitars he played on stage. "I...just fuck," she muttered out not even sure if right now she could form complete sentences. It had been awhile since her body had been touched like this and again she refused to think of the last person who had touched her like this.

Opening her eyes when Luke moved his lips off her neck Wendy let her hands fall to the hem of her dress and as he continued to rub her, she lifted the dress off, throwing it to the floor which now left her clad in only her black lacy underwear. It was a fact Luke seemed to notice as he gave her a once over, a smirk forming on his lips and a blush tinting Wendy's cheeks. She was sure now after seeing Amelia in person twice that while Luke may have liked what he saw she could never compete with the woman so nicely fit into his and Calum's life.

Wendy whimpered out again when Luke moved his hand away. Though the whimper seemed to die out softly when she watched him take off his shirt and throw it to the floor with her dress and once it was gone she reached out pulling him into another kiss, their lips moving together as if they were searching for something from one another though both knew they'd never find it in each other.

Yet they still kept searching, their tongues finding ways into the others mouth and his hand slowly crept behind her back where he undid her bra which eventually slid off between them and it was only then that Wendy broke the kiss briefly to throw it to the floor and then she kissed him again.

A kiss in which she let herself get lost as he pushed her flat on her back against the bed and once she was in that position he laid over her, his hips grinding into hers and she moaned out into his mouth because she could feel his erection through the thin material of her panties and the want she felt for him in the moment only grew.

Kissing him a bit harder she let her hands fall to his jeans which she undid in a hurry and quickly pushed off along with his boxers, leaving him naked above her. A fact that was brought home when she eventually felt his hard on rubbing against the only clothing she had on. Her black lacy panties.

It was at that realization though that she felt his hands go to them as his fingers curled into the material, pushing them down and as he slid them off she lifted up to help him with the process.

Only when they were both naked did Wendy pull away and after she did, she looked up into Luke's blue eyes as she felt him positioning himself at her wet entrance, a look of questioning in his eyes. He wanted to make sure that she still wanted this which was nice of him at least.

Nodding her head, Wendy gave him a silent permission. One he took the offer on when he slid inside of her, an action that made Wendy wince slightly but eventually the bit of pain she felt subsided and she reached up as she pulled into another kiss as he began to find a rhythm of moving in and out of her.

A rhythm that she found herself catching up with even as she let her tongue slid into his mouth and her arms wrap around his shoulders because she wanted him closer, close enough that she could feel his heart beating and not know if it was his or hers.

It was as her eyes fell shut again though that she thought of Calum and a tiny bit of her wished it was him who was inside of her right now and not Luke but then the more rational part of her told her she was an idiot for wanting that because Calum loved his wife and wanted to make it work even if he was in the dark about Amelia's affair with Luke. 

The rational side of Wendy though won out though the tiny bit of her also debated on telling Calum what she knew even if she knew it could hurt him and ruin his marriage, but he had been honest with Amelia and didn't he deserve the same? Especially if he thought they were starting fresh. Starting fresh usually meant being honest.

But those thoughts seemed to die in Wendy's brain when she felt her orgasm getting close and she began to move a bit faster, her nails digging into the skin on Luke's back right when it finally hit and even though just minutes prior her mind had been on Calum, it was Luke's name that came out of her mouth.

It wasn't long after she had reached her end that she felt Luke going deeper and harder in her until he too came and after he had, he slowly slid out of her, collapsing on her bed beside her. 

Wendy knew she probably should have kicked him out of her bed, made him go down the hall to the guest room but she didn't. As she turned to face him, seeing his eyes heavy with a tiredness that she now felt she just yawned and muttered a goodnight before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her and maybe somewhere along the way she heard him say goodnight too.

Tomorrow though they'd both have to deal with this and all she could do was hope it wasn't awkward, especially since he was Eli's friend and she was Eli's roommate and they would be seeing each other until Luke's band left the city.


	4. You Won't Be Walking Out The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Did you sleep with Luke last night?"

Waking the next morning Wendy's eyes shot open when her arm hit a body and as she looked over beside her, she swallowed hard at the sight of the still sleeping boy. 

It was only when she looked at him that the events of last night replayed in her mind. Going to the club with Carly and running into Eli and Randall who had been hanging out with all of Calum's band mates as well as Calum and his wife. Then she had drank three Rum and Cokes and it had been during the third when Luke had revealed to her his affair with Amelia and it was that which had lead to this, her waking up with a very naked Luke in her bed.

"Fuck," Wendy muttered under her breath as she sat up and when she felt the cold air hitting her, she realized then that she too was as naked as Luke. They had after all both fallen asleep not long after the sex was done.

Grabbing for her sheet, Wendy wrapped it around herself as she stole another glance at Luke, her eyes traveling his body and she really couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks as she did so. He truly was a handsome man and he was different than Calum in a lot of ways but sadly even his handsomeness wasn't enough to change reality.

Wendy was still in love with Calum and now she regretted last night just a bit because she had slept with Calum's band mate, someone who was probably close to him even if Luke had also been seeing Calum's wife on the side. They still had to be somewhat close, though she did wonder what would happen if it ever came out about Luke and Amelia.

Shaking her head at that thought though, Wendy climbed out of bed, keeping the sheet wrapped around her as she walked to her drawer to get out some decent clothes to wear out to the kitchen to get her daily dose of coffee and eat breakfast. Though she could only pray that Eli wasn't up yet because deep down Wendy just had a feeling he'd know. He'd know she slept with Luke mainly because Luke wasn't in the guest room but that didn't have to mean he was in her room or that he was even here.

But of course that would be thrown to shreds when Luke did eventually show up in the house and if Eli didn't know now then he'd know then and either way Wendy doubted he'd like it too much. Luke was his friend too and Eli knew about her and Calum, though she wondered if Eli knew about Amelia and Luke too or if that was just a secret between Amelia and Luke. A secret Wendy now knew too.

Finding a pair of pajama pants as well as a plaid button down, Wendy took them out of the drawer as she slowly dropped the sheet to the floor, getting dressed in a hurry.

After she was dressed she glanced at Luke again, finding that he had turned over but he was still sleeping peacefully and she could only hope he slept a bit longer, at least until she was out of the house for the day. It was a Saturday but she did have plans today. Plans that consisted of her going to a book club meeting at a Barnes and Noble that was close by and then she was supposed to meet her sister and Bobby for dinner.

They were in New York for the weekend and Saturday was the only day they had free to meet with her before going back to Tennessee where they still lived and where Wendy had escaped from at the age of eighteen. Now at twenty-one she really didn't regret her choice because New York was a much better place for her.

Taking her eyes off Luke's sleeping form, Wendy heaved a sigh and left her room, heading into the kitchen and when she reached it she made a face upon seeing both Eli and Randall there.

"Randall," Wendy spoke sounding a bit surprised as she walked to the coffee pot where there was already coffee made. "I didn't know you were going to spend the night," she said being honest. Randall usually didn't spend the night in the apartment she and Eli shared. Most nights when they stayed together it was Eli going to his place.

Randall looked up from the paper he was reading as he gave Wendy a slight smirk, "It was a last minute decision really. Eli and I figured his place was closer to the club and we were both so..."

"I don't want to know what you were both so..well you know," Wendy said as she interrupted Randall before he could finish his sentence. "I try not think of your sex life often. It keeps me a bit sane that way."

Randall laughed loudly at that though he didn't say anything and Wendy once at the coffee pot got a mug down from the cabinets.

"Speaking of sex lives though," Eli chimed in during the silence that had been created. "You slept with someone last night," he said so matter of fact. "You have a hickey on your neck Wendy Marlowe," he chided as he used her middle name and Wendy felt herself blush again for the second time that day.

Pouring her cup of coffee, Wendy then got a bowl out of the cabinets and quickly poured herself a bowl of cereal before walking to the table with her mug of coffee and bowl of cereal. "I did sleep with someone," she confirmed once she had sat down and her eyes locked with Eli's. "And thanks for letting me know I have a hickey. I'll have to remember to cover it up before I leave to go to my Saturday book club."

Eli narrowed his eyes after Wendy spoke, "Did you sleep with Luke last night?" he asked and Wendy decided this was typical Eli when it came to stuff he really wanted to know or stuff he suspected. He was blunt and cut to the chase instead of beating around the bush.

"Now why would you ask me that?" Wendy asked as she feigned innocence, breaking the stare between them as she took a bite of her cereal.

"Because I know you two both left the club early last night and then when I went to check on him this morning he wasn't in the guest bedroom," Eli answered sounding a bit like a father about to give a lecture. "Please tell me I'm wrong in suspecting you two had sex and he spent the night in your room."

Wendy chewed her lip briefly as she shook her head, "You aren't wrong," she spoke as she finally looked up at Eli and she hated the disappointed look on his face.

"God damn it Wendy," Eli sighed as he reached for his own mug of coffee, taking a long sip. "Luke's my friend, not some damn rebound for you because things with Calum are through. You can't just jump in bed with him and try to start something with him because when it ends and it will end, badly none the less I'm going to be in the middle."

"It wasn't a rebound," Wendy argued as she looked down at her bowl of cereal, taking a few bites to help her having something to do as she thought over her words. "It was just a one time thing, we both agreed upon that," she said once she had swallowed her food. "So there will be no bad ending and you won't be in the middle."

Eli laughed at that, almost as if he didn't believe Wendy's words.

"What's so funny about that?" Wendy asked getting a bit defensive now.

Shrugging Eli went back to looking a bit disappointed. "How about the fact that you can't just seem to do one night stands," he told her as they locked eyes. "Wasn't Calum supposed to be one and look how well that worked out."

Wendy frowned as Eli reminded her of that and she wanted to pipe up and argue that he was wrong but she didn't or well she couldn't because Randall chose then to break up their argument or semi one.

"Listen how about you two just cool down, yeah?" Randall asked as he forced a smile and looked between Eli and Wendy. "Eli, honey Winnie her says it's a one time thing and maybe you should believe her and even if it's not well things are already set in motion. She can't go back and erase last night."

Wendy looked at Eli expectantly, wondering if he'd listen to Randall who always seemed to be able to calm him down or talk sense into him.

"I swear to god though if this blows up Wendy..." Eli started but he didn't finish his sentence as Randall glared at him.

Wendy just offered a smile to Randall and then things fell silent between all three of them and they ate their breakfast or did their daily morning routine stuff in a tension filled peace. It wasn't the best kind of silence or peace but Wendy did prefer it over getting scolded or told off by Eli.

After she was done with her coffee and cereal, Wendy stood from the table, taking her dirty dishes to the sink where she washed them in a hurry before heading back down to her room to get some pants and shower. She had decided she'd keep the plaid shirt as it was probably going to be cold today, though it was January in New York and it was always way too cold for Wendy's preference.

Going back into her room Wendy froze slightly when she saw Luke awake and on her bed and thankfully he wasn't naked anymore as he now wore the boxers she had mostly taken off of him the night before.

"I'm sorry," Luke apologized as he looked up at her and she just gave him a confused look because what did he have to be sorry for?

"For what?" Wendy asked as she stepped into the room farther and shut the door behind her.

"Last night," Luke answered and Wendy felt her cheeks growing hot which meant she was blushing again and she hated that she blushed so easily sometimes. "I shouldn't have put you in that position, coming onto you but I was lonely and sad and you were there."

Nodding her head Wendy walked to her drawer where she turned her back to Luke as she began to search for a pair of pants. "It wasn't all you. You didn't put me in any position," she sighed as she shook her head. "I wanted it too because like you I was lonely and sad and you were there," she shrugged once she had found a pair of jeans which she pulled out. "I think it's best though if we just try to forget it happened. It's not like it's going to happen again and things would just be weird if it did anyway," she spoke as she turned to face him again. "I mean I used to sleep with Calum and you used to sleep with his wife and that is just the hugest definition of weird and awkward."

Luke blushed at her words and eventually he looked down away from her, "You must think I'm horrible for sleeping with one of my best friend's wives."

"I don't think I have any room to judge you," Wendy said honestly as she gave him a tiny smile before walking a bit closer to where he sat on the edge of her bed. "I don't know the whole story but even if I did I still couldn't judge because yeah she's your best friend's wife but I was sleeping with your best friend," she laughed before reaching out to ruffle his hair before she could even think through her decision. It was something she had done to Calum a lot especially when he had a case of bed head so it was like second nature to her.

"Yeah I don't guess you can," Luke said as his blush grew at the hair ruffle thing. "I just know I'm a horrible person so I guess I expect others to think it too."

Wendy shook her head at that, "We're all shit people sometimes Luke," she muttered out as she leaned down to kiss his cheek and again it was without her even thinking it through and maybe she should have because the moment her face got close to his he turned his head and somehow their lips were locked in a kiss. A kiss that was nowhere near the kiss they had shared last night nor was it a chaste one either. It was somewhere in between.

It was also during the kiss that Wendy began to doubt her words to Eli about this just being a one night stand and maybe he was right, maybe she couldn't do one night stands. But no, this just had to be a one night stand because if not then she was asking for trouble given the fact that like she had stated previously she had an affair with Calum and he had one with Amelia and both were still in love with them.

Pulling away from the kiss Wendy chewed her lip as she gave Luke her best smile but she didn't say anything else to him. She figured it best she just go shower and get out of the apartment. The sooner she left for her book club the better, because she feared if she stayed in the apartment for any longer she'd again be at odds with Eli or she'd maybe be kissing Luke again and neither option seemed like they would turn out the best for her.


	5. Do You Have To Let It Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I take it you know the news?" she asked though it came out more like a statement.

Wendy chewed her lip as she looked down at her food doing anything to distract herself from listening as her sister talked to Bobby on the phone. Apparently he wouldn't be able to make it to their planned dinner because his business meeting that was the whole reason they were in New York for had ran over.

It was only when she heard her sister hang up that Wendy finally looked up and she gave her sister a sad smile. "Trouble between you and Bobby?" she asked curiously as she raised an eyebrow.

Sabrina shook her head, though Wendy didn't miss the look of uncertainty in her sisters eyes. "He's just been busy with work too much lately," she answered as she looked away to fork at the salad on her plate. "You probably wouldn't know how it is since you haven't ever had a steady relationship or anything."

"I probably would," Wendy reasoned feeling a bit stung by Sabrina's words. Just because she hadn't told Sabrina much about her dating life it didn't mean she had to go and assume anything about it.

"So you mean to tell me you've actually been dating someone?" Sabrina questioned as she looked back up at Wendy skeptically.

Nodding her head Wendy picked up the sweet tea she had ordered, taking a drink before speaking again. "Sort of. We dated for awhile but it ended recently but he was a busy man so I know what that's like and I know it can cause complications," she shrugged not wanting to admit that wasn't ever really much of an issue because she wasn't going to tell her sister she had been having an affair with a married man.

Sabrina still looked at Wendy skeptically before sighing loudly, "It's just the fact that Bobby's gotten so distant and worked more since I mentioned last month around Thanksgiving that I wanted to have a baby."

"You what?!" Wendy asked feeling a bit shocked by that, mainly because Sabrina was only four years older than her and Wendy wasn't even sure she could see herself with a kid in four years.

"I told him I wanted a baby," Sabrina repeated and Wendy saw her cheeks turn a shade of pink. "It was during Thanksgiving dinner but again that's something you wouldn't know since you didn't come home for it. But mom mentioned grand kids and I said I'd love to have a baby whenever Bobby was ready."

Wendy just fell silent as she took in Sabrina's words. She wasn't really surprised that their mom had been the reason for the baby topic. It seemed she had always wanted grand kids from the time Sabrina married Bobby just three years ago.

"And you think your wanting a baby is why he is working more?" Wendy finally asked when she could speak again.

Sabrina nodded her head as she finally frowned, "Yeah," she whispered and for once she wasn't the confident woman Wendy had always known her to be. "What if he doesn't want a baby or one right now and he hates me or something?"

"I doubt he hates you Sabrina," Wendy spoke as she tried to reassure her sister. "He may be a bit overwhelmed but he doesn't hate you," she smiled hoping that Sabrina believed her and also maybe hoping the conversation would change. Wendy wasn't sure she was up for talking about her sister's baby fever when her own life was seemingly falling apart in ways right now.

"I hope you're right Winnie," Sabrina said though she frowned but luckily for Wendy she did change the conversation, deciding to ask Wendy about her book club.

At least the book club was something Wendy could talk about forever if she had the chance. She was that much of a book nerd and right now the book club was reading a book by Jane Austen who was one of Wendy's favorite authors.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after dinner when the sun was setting, Wendy who had came back to her apartment building, froze in her tracks as she entered the lobby and spotted Calum standing by the elevators. It was obvious he hadn't seen her yet because he was busy looking down at his phone and it was during that time that Wendy thought of just turning and running, going somewhere for a bit and when she came back he'd be gone.

But of course before that could happen Calum looked up from his phone, his eyes landing on her as he gave her a genuine smile. It was one Wendy hated because she felt he should be upset with her for ending things but of course he wasn't. He was too busy trying to fix his marriage to be upset at her. He probably had never even loved her anyway.

"Just the person I was looking for," Calum said as he walked closer to where Wendy was still frozen. "Been texting Luke and he said you hadn't shown up yet."

Wendy raised her eyebrows as she listened to Calum's words, "You wanted to see me?" she questioned not sure why he would need to see her even. Things between them were over and they really had no use in seeing each other anymore even if they did have some shared friends.

"Wanted to give you some news before you saw it in the press," Calum nodded his head and again there was that genuine smile that Wendy hated. "Amelia's pregnant," he blurted out just cutting to the chase and his words cut Wendy to the bone because they were unexpected. "Likely two months so it won't get out until next month but still, I thought I should tell you first."

Biting her lip hard as she took in Calum's words, Wendy had to force a smile though she felt a bit sick to her stomach because for some reason it hurt to know that Amelia was pregnant and she almost out of spite wanted to ask if the baby was even his but she didn't. She stayed silent on that because that wasn't her secret to reveal to him and well she'd probably feel guilty for ruining his friendship with Luke who despite his affair with Amelia did seem like a nice guy.

"Congratulations," Wendy spoke hoping that Calum didn't hear the crack in her voice which meant she was close to tears. "I'm not sure why you felt the need to tell me in person though. Would have been just fine finding this out through the press."

Calum eyed her a bit skeptically at her words, almost the same way Sabrina had looked at her during dinner tonight. 

"Because I just..." Calum paused as if he was thinking over his words. "I thought this would hurt you Wendy," he said as his voice went softer. "I mean we were together for awhile and here I am happy again or almost there anyway with my wife and we're having a baby and I didn't want this to blindside you and hurt you."

Wendy kept her forced smile as she tried to think of how to reply to Calum's words. "I'm the one who ended things," she finally said as she shook her head. "It wouldn't have hurt me," she lied as she dropped the smile slightly. "I'm happy for you," she lied again as she nodded her head before moving and walking away from Calum. In the end all Wendy wanted to do was get back to her apartment and sulk.

"D..did you ever love me Wendy?" Calum asked his words stopping Wendy in her tracks and as she turned to face him she was surprised by the sincerity in his eyes. As if he genuinely wanted to know the answer to that, though she didn't see why because what it did it matter if she had?

"Honestly Cal, I don't know," Wendy lied as she shook her head. "I felt something but I'm not sure if it was love or lust or just me being stupid," she laughed seeing his expression change to a hurt one though he quickly masked that. "You never loved me anyway or you wouldn't have tried to fix your marriage so soon," she justified before turning away from him again and going to the elevators.

It was after she pushed the button for the door and looked behind to see if Calum was there that she let her smile and any form of positivity leave her when she saw that Calum was gone. There was now no longer a need to hide how she really felt and how she felt was hurt and angry, though she had no reason to be angry. Amelia was Calum's wife of course she should be the one having his baby but deep down Wendy couldn't help but question if it was even Calum's baby.

Getting in the elevator when the doors opened, Wendy hit the button for her floor and as the doors shut she again let herself get lost in her thoughts about Calum's impending fatherhood which only hurt her worse and the moment the doors opened she stepped off the elevator, heading to her apartment.

When she reached the door she opened it with her key and stepped inside. Shutting the door she turned her head, spotting Luke as she toed off her shoes and she knew the moment their eyes locked that he knew the news as well and she wondered if Calum had told him or maybe it was Amelia. Though that didn't matter, all that mattered was he knew and from the alcohol bottle in his hands he wasn't taking it well.

"You know it's probably too early to be drinking," Wendy told him as she walked closer to the couch. "It's not even eight yet."

Luke shrugged his shoulders as if Wendy's words didn't phase him and maybe they didn't. "I'll share with you," he told her as he held out the bottle of what looked like whiskey. "I mean if you want."

Laughing Wendy eventually sat down beside Luke, "You should know I'll definitely want," she spoke as she took the bottle from him and took a drink, making a face as the liquid drink went down, burning her throat as it did so. "I take it you know the news?" she asked though it came out more like a statement.

"Amelia called and told me," Luke admitted as he took the bottle from her hands again. "Said I should hear it from her first."

Wendy nodded her head as she and Luke fell into an almost comfortable silence as they sat on the couch just passing the bottle of whiskey back and forth between them. Usually especially when she was in a funk she'd hate the silence but right now she kind of liked it and she liked that somehow she was with someone who seemed to be in just as much pain as she was. She and Luke at least right now it seemed had the same wounds brought on by different people of course but still the same in ways.

"Is it your baby?" Wendy finally asked breaking the silence as her eyes went back to Luke. "I mean you were with her too and she only ended your relationship a month ago, after I left Calum."

Luke chewed his lip as he looked away from Wendy and Wendy wanted to reach out and comfort him because of how lost he looked. It was like how she felt.

"Amelia said it isn't but I'm not stupid, I know it could be," Luke finally spoke as he looked back at Wendy. "Given how much she was sleeping with me compared to Calum, the odds are more in my favor anyway and yet she's just going to pass the kid off as Cal's because she wants the happy life."

Wendy frowned at Luke's words though before she could reply Eli came into the apartment followed by Randall, loudly proclaiming to Luke they had brought Chinese food back.

"Oh Win, I didn't know you'd be back yet," Eli spoke as he saw Wendy on the couch and he gave both her and Luke a suspicious glance as his eyes went to the bottle of alcohol that was now in Wendy's hands. "Otherwise I would have brought you some food back too."

Shaking her head as she stood from the couch, Wendy gave Eli her best smile, "Nah, I'm still stuffed from dinner with Sabrina," she said as she walked into the kitchen to put the alcohol away because Luke and her both probably needed to be cut off. "I think I'm gonna go read for a bit though and maybe get in bed early. You guys have fun and don't stay up too late," she teased as she turned and headed down the hallway to her bedroom.

Once she was in her bedroom, Wendy went to her dresser where she pulled out her pajamas eventually changing into them before crawling into bed and reaching for the book that was on her bedside table. She figured she may have been a bit tipsy from the alcohol but hopefully she could still read and maybe reading would have helped more than the alcohol or just as much. Though if Wendy was being honest the alcohol hadn't helped much either and the book probably wouldn't either.

How could anything help when she had let the man she loved go? It really couldn't and now that man was trying to fix a marriage that still had a lie as well as a baby on the way. A baby that maybe wasn't his. Wendy knew things were bound to fall apart for Calum and Luke both and hopefully since she had taken herself out of the equation slightly she wouldn't be affected even if she still loved Calum and if she had slept with Luke. It wasn't like she'd get back with Calum and she'd clearly never sleep with Luke again anyway, even if they had kissed before she had showered this morning.

Shaking her head Wendy opened the book in her hands, doing her best to get lost in the book world and get out of her reality for awhile.


	6. We Can Drive It Home With One Headlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Too much on my mind tonight."

Waking in her bed slightly, Wendy opened her eyes and looked down onto her chest where the book she had been reading fell and she realized that somehow she must have fallen asleep while reading. Though it hadn't been a peaceful sleep. She had kept dreaming of Calum and babies which was something she blamed partly on Calum with his and Amelia's baby news and also on Sabrina for her own baby talk at dinner.

Shaking her head Wendy sat up slightly, putting the book on the bedside table where her eyes looked at the time, seeing it was a little after two in the morning.

Slipping out of bed Wendy headed out of her room, heading to the kitchen where she wanted to get a drink of water because her mouth was dry thanks to somehow getting hot in her sleep even though it was the last week of December in New York.

When she made it to the kitchen, Wendy went to the cabinets where she got a glass down before going to the sink and filling it with water and as she turned to head back to her bedroom she paused slightly when she saw someone sitting on the balcony.

Slowly Wendy walked to the sliding glass door and when she reached it she pushed it open which made the person turn to face her. "Not surprised it was you out here," she spoke as she saw Luke staring at her, illuminated by some of the lights from various buildings near by.

"Just couldn't sleep," Luke said as he turned away from Wendy. "Too much on my mind tonight."

"Like Amelia and the baby?" Wendy asked as she moved to sit down beside Luke, taking a drink of her water once she had sat down.

Luke nodded his head though he remained silent.

"Yeah, I sort of woke up from a dream about Calum and babies, so I guess I get where your brain is at," Wendy revealed as she tried to shake the fact that she wasn't taking Calum having a baby with Amelia too good or well maybe having one with her since Luke could also be the father. "So, you know if you want to talk I'll listen like I did earlier on the couch before Eli and Randall came back."

"What is there I can say?" Luke asked as he heaved a sigh. "I mean all I can really say is I'm pissed off that Amelia is going to pass off a baby that could very well possibly be mine as Cal's and he'll never know."

Wendy shrugged her shoulders as she took another drink of her water, "He may figure it out once the baby is born. If it doesn't look like him," she said knowing if it was Luke's baby it may very well be easy to tell once it was born.

"Or he'll just be in denial because it's not like he even knew she was cheating on him so why would he suspect," Luke said sounding so bitter. "And I can't help but wonder if you hadn't ended things if she'd even be lying to him right now because I know she'd be with me still and then she'd have no reason to even want to lie to me about it being Calum's because we'd both be honest about the possibilities."

Going silent Wendy had to look down at her glass of water, not wanting to look at Luke after his statement on wondering how things would have played out if she hadn't ended things with Calum.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she looked up finally, being sincere. 

Luke shook his head, "It doesn't matter now does it?" he asked as he locked eyes with Wendy. "Damage has already been done. You ended things and Amelia is lying about the possible paternity of her baby."

Wendy went silent again though this time she finished off her glass of water and took in the sounds of the city around her. She also figured it was probably what Luke wanted too. Silence and just to get lost in his thoughts and maybe she couldn't blame him.

Yeah she wasn't going to be a maybe parent but she too was kind of hurt by Amelia being pregnant because she knew there was also that slim chance it was Calum's and somehow she still loved him. She still loved Calum and she may have wanted him back but of course she wouldn't act on it. Not when it seemed he did legit want to make things work with Amelia even if he didn't know Amelia was lying to him.

"I should head back inside," Wendy spoke as she stood up, looking down at Luke who just looked at her for the longest time before standing up as well.

Obviously he had decided to head inside as well.

Walking inside after she had opened the sliding glass door of the balcony, Wendy soon headed to her room after putting her empty glass in the sink, hearing Luke step inside and close the door behind him.

Though it was when she was half way to her room that she became painfully aware of the fact that Luke was following her.

Besides hearing his foot steps she could also feel his body heat not far from her own and a part of her felt butterflies in her stomach when she did realize that Luke was following her because Wendy wasn't dumb. She had a feeling why he was following her and soon she'd find out if she was correct or not even if she was pretty positive she was correct.

Once at the door to her room, Wendy came to a stop as she raised her eyebrow and looked up at Luke expectantly, a smirk forming on her lips when she saw him blush under her gaze.

"Don't even give me that look," Luke stated as he shook his head even as his blush grew.

"What look?" Wendy asked feigning ignorance as she smirked more. "I have no clue what look you are talking about Luke."

"Like you don't know why I came to your room," Luke sighed as he locked eyes with Wendy and Wendy felt a shiver run down her spine, mainly because his eyes were already filled with lust or something close to it at least. 

Shrugging her shoulders Wendy kept eye contact with him, "Maybe I don't know," she lied before finally turning away from him as she opened her door and went back inside, listening as Luke followed behind her and once he had shut the door she turned to face him. "Or maybe I do know," she whispered out surprised at how close he already was to her.

Instead of answering her though or saying anything to her words, Luke just leaned in to kiss her and Wendy let him. She let him kiss and she let him eventually lead her to the bed.

Where once at the bed she felt her legs hit the edge of the mattress before she fell back, bringing Luke with her. Though it was only after she had fallen that she came to her senses slightly, pulling away from the kiss to look at him as her brown eyes searched his blue ones.

"This is wrong," Wendy whispered out knowing having meaningless sex again couldn't be the right thing to do. It would only complicate things wouldn't it eventually?

Eli would freak if he found out and god forbid if Calum or Amelia found out. Calum and Amelia may not have wanted her and Luke anymore but still it would be weird and awkward.

Luke just gave Wendy a look like she was crazy as he looked down at her and Wendy felt herself blushing under his gaze.

"How exactly is it wrong if we're both consenting adults?" Luke asked as his voice went low but before Wendy could answer him his lips had attached to the flesh at her neck where he kissed and nipped at the skin and she was a bit afraid that he'd leave another hickie on her neck. "I want this and I know you do too," he spoke on her skin and again Wendy blushed even if he wasn't looking at her now.

Though he was right, she did indeed want him even if she knew it was just sex. Just sex between two consenting adults who were lonely after their affairs with married people had ended.

"Eli will freak out," Wendy muttered out around a moan as she felt Luke's teeth sink into her skin again. "He freaked on me after last night too."

Luke laughed softly as he moved to look down at Wendy again, "Let Eli freak out," he sighed as he reached his hand down to move some hair off her cheeks. "What we're doing isn't hurting anyone."

Wendy chewed on her bottom lip at his words because again he had a point and Eli was crazy in thinking Luke was a rebound for her. He was just someone she could have no strings attached sex with and obviously she was the same for him so neither would be hurt and things wouldn't end badly and Eli who was afraid of being in the middle wouldn't be.

Heaving a sigh as she kept her gaze on Luke, Wendy didn't answer or speak verbally to show that she knew he was right. Instead she reached up, her arms going around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss. Letting herself give in to what they both wanted.

Which maybe she wouldn't regret in the morning, especially because he was attractive and he hadn't been so bad the first time they had sex.


	7. Let Your Demons Play With Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "So are you going to say it already?" Wendy asked him after she got a mug down.

Waking the next morning Wendy opened her eyes as she looked over beside her. Finding the spot where Luke should have been empty as if she had dreamed last night up in her mind.

But she knew she hadn't dreamt it. Luke had followed her into her room and they had sex again. This time Wendy chalked it up to them both reeling from the news that Amelia was pregnant as well as Luke having to deal with the fact that the baby could have also been his.

So they had needed the comfort that only a warm body could have given and to say the least Wendy wasn't sure she regretted the sex this time. Not as much as she had regretted their first time sleeping together on Friday night.

Yet now it seemed Luke was gone and while she didn't regret the sex she was puzzled on why he had left her when last time he had stayed in bed with her all night.

Her mind telling her that maybe this time it was Luke who had the regrets. That or Eli somehow found out and came to her room without waking her, dragging Luke off to god knew where.

There was really only one way for Wendy to get answers which meant she had to get up out of bed. A fact she wasn't keen on but she found herself moving anyway. Slipping out of her bed and getting dressed back into the clothes Luke had taken off her last night.

Leaving her room once she was dressed and when she made it to the kitchen she wasn't surprised at the sight of Eli already there.

Nor was she surprised by the judgemental look on his face. Like he was disappointed in her choices yet again and she almost wished this time she was just as disappointed in herself. It might make the talking too she knew she was going to get from Eli a bit better.

"Luke had to go meet with the band for band stuff," Eli told her and well Wendy hadn't expected those to be the first words out of his mouth. "He told me to tell you that he'd be back later."

Nodding her head Wendy walked over to the coffee pot. Thankful that Eli had already fixed coffee so that she wouldn't have to wait to feel alive and awake.

"So are you going to say it already?" Wendy asked him after she got a mug down. Pouring herself a cup of the liquid that she swore kept her alive in the mornings. "I know you want too."

"Say what?" Eli asked as if he was playing dumb with her.

Turning on her heel Wendy gave him a look as she sipped from her coffee, "Judge me for sleeping with Luke again. Say it's a rebound and that I might complicate things like your friendship with him."

Eli rolled his eyes as he walked to the table where Wendy noticed his breakfast already was. Making her wonder how long he had been awake and where Randall was.

Then again she could probably take a guess where Randall was. He was probably at church because despite being gay Randall was still a devout catholic. Something that at times caused issues for him and Eli in their relationship.

"I want to judge you," Eli finally said which made Wendy feel more at ease. That something hadn't changed overnight. "But it's not just you making those decisions and I know that now. Luke plays a part as well and he's a grown man."

Falling silent Wendy sipped on her coffee more as she moved to fix herself a bowl of cereal. Fighting the urge to ask him what had changed.

Hoping that maybe Luke had talked to him before going to whatever band stuff he had this morning but she didn't want to be nosy, which was funny since Eli used to tell her everything yet it felt like ever since her affair with Calum that their friendship had been different.

It just took him losing it over Luke for her to realize it she guessed.

"Did you know he was sleeping with Amelia?" Wendy questioned as she finally sat down at the table too once she had fixed her cereal. "Because he was sleeping with her. Just like I was sleeping with Calum."

Eli avoided her gaze which was answer enough for Wendy. He had known about the affair and yet had the audacity to think she was the only one rebounding.

"Her baby could be his," Wendy added on before taking a bite of her cereal. Not even sure if Eli knew yet, if Calum or Luke had told him but she reckoned at least one of them had. Probably Luke since he seemed closest to Luke.

He had never once invited Calum to stay at their apartment.

"Luke told me," Eli replied confirming what Wendy suspected. "He'll deal I'm sure. He always does," he told her with a smile.

It looked condescending but again Wendy bit her tongue. Hating how tense things were with her and Eli right now. Especially since they still had to live together.

But well maybe after all this she could start saving to buy her own place. It'd be better than living with someone who kept judging her for every little thing.

"I hope so," Wendy sighed not sure if Luke would deal. It seemed after all that somehow Amelia trying to pass the baby off as Cal's had hurt him on some level. Mainly because he still loved Amelia, Wendy was sure.

Just like she still loved Calum no matter how much she told herself she didn't love him.

After saying that things between her and Eli fell silent. Both of them eating their breakfast then leaving the table separately to go about their day.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy who had been in her room reading jumped some when she heard her phone vibrate on the dresser beside her bed.

Closing her book but saving her spot Wendy reached over for the phone to look down at the text from an unknown number. But against her better judgement she opened it anyhow.

Hey, this is Luke. Got your number from Eli and I was wondering if well do you want to meet for lunch?

Raising her eyebrow as she read the text over again Wendy blushed. Surprised at the invitation of lunch from Luke as well as surprised that Eli had even gave him her number in the first place since despite his words this morning she knew he still didn't approve.

Maybe never would approve.

Taking a deep breath Wendy sent a text back to Luke.

Lunch sounds good. Where do you want to meet at?

After sending the text she chewed on her lip. Not sure why she had agreed because she knew all the reasons why she shouldn't. Should just keep whatever was going on with Luke as purely sexual and having lunch with him broke that. But Wendy was clearly good at breaking things.

After all hadn't she helped Calum break his vows and hadn't she broke her own heart by ending that affair. Even if it was the right choice to make in the end.

She wasn't positive doing whatever she was doing with Luke was the right choice though.

When she got a new text from Luke though Wendy did her best to kill her thoughts. Reading where he wanted to meet and despite knowing it was wrong she moved from her bed.

Had to go get ready for lunch with Luke at a place that wasn't that far from the apartment.


	8. This Ain't For The Best My Reputation's Never Been Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "No," Luke answered her as soon as the waitress was gone. "It's just a harmless lunch between friends," he smiled at her.

Biting her lip nervously as she walked into the pizza parlor, Wendy looked around for Luke. Not sure if he'd sit up front or towards the back. Though her main guess would be towards the back.

Why would he want to risk fans finding him or paparazzi seeing him and taking pictures of this outing. The chance of Calum finding out there was something going on between them being huge. The idea not appealing to Wendy even if she had no right to be guilty for what she was doing with Luke.

She was never Calum's. She wasn't his wife or his girlfriend. She was just the mistress who fell in love with him against her better judgement and then ended it.

Still not sure it was the right thing no matter how much she told herself it was.

Finally spotting Luke sitting in a booth not too far from the front, Wendy was surprised because she had been wrong. He was sitting in the front, like he wasn't even scared of being caught.

Hell he could want that for all she knew. Maybe it wasn't Calum he wanted to see this but Amelia. Let the woman know he had moved on though Wendy knew it was a lie. He was no more moved on than she was.

If he was he wouldn't be using her for sex.

Walking to where he was she did her best to ignore the nerves in her stomach. This was just an innocent lunch with a guy who she had sex with twice now. She could do this.

She could have a normal conversation with him. After all she had seen him naked twice now and yeah, shouldn't you be able to hold conversations with people you've seen naked?

It was the adult thing to do. She was sure of it.

"Figured you'd be sitting near the back," Wendy said as she sat down across from Luke. Feeling her nerves get worse when his blue eyes looked at her.

A smile that was on his lips reaching them and it looked good. Probably because it was the first time she had seen him genuinely happy. Somehow despite everything being shit he could still be happy.

Something Wendy wasn't sure she'd have any time in the near future. Even as much as she fucking tried.

"Why? Because I'm famous and may be spotted," Luke spoke teasingly with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Or because I'm too ugly to sit in the front," he finished and again he was still teasing her.

Wendy rolling her eyes as she laughed softly. The laugh easing some of her nerves now though it didn't entirely get rid of them. She was still nervous somewhat. Still afraid that maybe they'd get caught and she hated that it nagged her.

Hated that she was afraid of Calum finding out.

Shrugging Wendy looked away from Luke. "Sort of the first option," she confirmed. "I mean what if people see and take our pictures?" she asked him.

Watching as he just looked at her quizzically. As if he wasn't phased by it.

"Then I guess they do," he replied back and his answer was enough to let her know that he wasn't phased by it.

Luke didn't care if Calum found out it seemed and that shocked her. It would cause tension in the band, it had too, even if Calum was trying to make things work with Amelia.

That or maybe deep down Wendy just wanted Calum to be upset and Luke knew he wouldn't. That option hurting Wendy more than she cared to admit even to herself.

"And you wouldn't care about Calum finding out?" Wendy questioned knowing she probably shouldn't but when had knowing right from wrong ever stopped her before?

It hadn't so now was no different than any other time it hadn't stopped her.

Before Luke could answer her though a waitress came to get their drink orders. Wendy ordering a diet coke and Luke ordering a regular one.

Something that made her pause because somehow in a twisted way it reminded her of all her secret low key dates with Calum. Which really weren't many because it wasn't like he could go out often with her. He was a celebrity after all married to someone who wasn't her.

She had been his little secret.

Maybe that was another thing that freaked her out about Luke. This...whatever this was well it didn't have to be a secret. They could be as open as they wanted without fear or being caught.

Even if she had one.

"No," Luke answered her as soon as the waitress was gone. "It's just a harmless lunch between friends," he smiled at her.

It was a smile that unnerved her because to her this didn't feel like a harmless lunch between friends. They weren't even really that. They were just people who had sex together twice without knowing personal details until after.

Unless Luke planned to lie. That wouldn't shock Wendy and it would be on par with how things seemed to be. Nothing more than lies and secrets.

"Right," Wendy nodded her head though she knew she sounded unconvincing. "A harmless lunch between friends."

After saying that Wendy let things fall silent between them. Figuring that was best. Better than talking in circles and just making things confusing or more complicated.

The last thing she needed was even more complicated shit in her life.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

On the way back to the apartment after lunch, Wendy sighed as she looked up at Luke who was walking beside her. "So what was the band stuff about that you had to go too?" she asked casually. Not really sure why she was asking.

Then again she was also hoping he'd tell her something about Calum. Yet, doubting that he would.

"Just figuring out tour dates," Luke answered as he looked down at her curiously. "Nothing too fun."

Nodding her head Wendy licked at her lips and looked away from Luke. She had gotten the answer she expected to get. Which was basically nothing much.

"Calum's over the moon about the baby though," Luke stated just soft enough so she could hear him and Wendy swore her heart broke some. Just a tiny bit though she doubted Luke meant to break her heart.

He was just telling her and with his words she heard the bitterness in his voice. It wasn't like he could be better around anyone but her.

"I'm sorry," Wendy apologized as she reached out for his hand. Her body acting before her brain could even stop it.

When Luke took her hand Wendy did her best to ignore the fact that the damn nerves she had when she entered the pizza parlor had came back. Hated that somehow holding Luke's hand was making her nervous or giving her butterflies.

Which weren't butterflies a form of nerves?

"It is what it is," Luke sighed sounding like he didn't really believe his own words and Wendy figured he probably didn't.

Instead of saying anything though she squeezed his hand softly and they finished the walk back to the apartment in a comfortable silence.


End file.
